Miracle Cure
by Millenium Ring
Summary: Who would have guessed that swollen feet could lead to the capture of the Avatar? Well Prince Zuko didn't. Nor, had he expected a gift that he ever thought he could have. AN: All thoughts are from Zuko's point of view. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first Fan fiction, so don't hate it. If i make any mistakes or you find something you hate/like, let me know please.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own Avatar or any of the characters affilated with the program.  
**

* * *

**  
**Miracle Cure**

Chapter 1 

"Uncle" Prince Zuko called, "Get out here now! The Avatar has landed on the island somewhere and I need to get going."

Iroh hobbled slowly out of his room, but found he could not walk any further. He looked at his feet, which seemed to have swollen to a tremendous size. He could not walk on feet that were in this condition, so instead he called to his nephew,

"Prince Zuko, I cannot go anywhere. My feet are twice the size they should be. I fear I will not be able to walk on them for days unless I get a special ointment."

"Stop playing around Uncle" Zuko barked, as he slowly descended the stairs into the ship. He stared in wonder at Iroh's grotesque feet, which, as he had said, were far too big to be used.

"Uncle, what did you do to your feet?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe they got infected with something on this ship. The point is Zuko; I am unable to go with you until my feet are healed. Perhaps you could go and retrieve some ointment from the nearest town. I am sure that my feet will return to their normal size if you did."

He smiled at his nephew, hoping he would do such a small task. Zuko's face twitched for a moment, then he sighed and agreed to get the ointment.

_Why do I always give in to him?_ He asked himself as he walked back up the stairs and ordered the crew to lower the ramp. Zuko retrieved a small bag of money from his Uncle's room, stepped off the ramp and proceeded to the nearest town.

As he approached the gates, he saw a sight, which raised his hopes, slightly -the Avatar's Bison! Zuko crept towards the animal, but he did not see the Avatar anywhere. _They must've left it here_, he thought, _which means they're in the town! _

Zuko turned his attention away from the Bison and walked through the town gates. He looked around, but could not see any sign that the Avatar was there. The only people he saw were wide-eyed townsfolk, eyes fixed in his direction. _Why are they all staring at me? Don't they know it's rude to stare!_ Then he glanced down at his attire. He was still wearing his Fire Nation armour and this was Earth Kingdom territory.

"Now see here young man. This here is our town, we don't want any Fire Benders causing trouble, so beat it!" A gruff, rather tall man in brown and green armour commanded.

Zuko looked up at him, smirked and said, "What are you going to do? Fight me? I'm staying, you weak, Earth riffraff."

"I'm warning you!" And four more soldiers appeared behind the man. Zuko analysed the situation and realised that he was slightly outnumbered. He couldn't beat five Earth Benders, but he couldn't leave this town while the Avatar was still here. Then he remembered, _Uncle's feet!_

"I'm not here to cause trouble." Zuko said truthfully.

The soldiers looked thoughtfully into Zuko's face. "Why'd do I find that hard to believe?" The first man said.

"I only came to this pathet- lovely town, because my Uncle is very sick and needs some medicine." Zuko half-lied, lowering his head to add affect.

Again the soldiers surveyed him, then the leader spoke out, "You may remain here for one hour. Go and get what you need, but do not attempt anything. The people of Sun-Su town do not take kindly to Fire Benders. And do not attempt to return here again, for we will kill you on sight." And with that, they let the Fire Prince pass, watching his every step as he proceeded to the pharmacy.

Zuko clenched his fist in anger for having to endure those morons. His fist started to glow, but he quickly unclenched it so that the soldiers didn't stop him.

He entered the building marked pharmacy and gazed around. Everywhere he looked there were glass vials containing liquids and pills. Some even had pieces of animals pickling in them. He didn't know what to look for, so he began systematically scanning the shelves and tables.

Every bottle had a specific and detailed label explaining the contents and what it did. So far, Zuko's search had proved futile. There was no ointment or cure for whatever was wrong with his Uncle's feet. _Come to think of it, I don't know what exactly is wrong. This is ridiculous_, he thought as he peered at yet another bottle that contained poison.

He began searching for the owner of the shop, in an attempt to end his search quickly, but like his current task, this too was impossible. He glanced at a doorway towards the back of the shop. _Maybe back there?_ Zuko slowly approached the doorway, but stopped himself from entering when he heard a familiar and oh-so-annoying voice,

"Hey! Katara! I don't need you to tell me what to do! I can decide what I want to spend my money on without any help!"

It was that Water Tribe boy. Zuko edged up to the doorway and peered round the corner.

_Yes_, he thought, _the Avatar! Now I just need a plan…_

Zuko looked around for some kind of distraction, but found none. Then he saw a bottle marked 'miracle cure'. _No I don't need to heal anythi- Uncle's feet!_ Again Zuko had forgotten the real reason he was there, so he picked up the bottle and then looked back at where the Avatar and his friends were. Zuko's face widened as he saw them heading towards the doorway, unaware of his presence. He needed to come up with a plan fast.

"Young man," an old woman called, "If you would like to purchase that, it'll be 5 copper pieces."

Zuko looked in the direction of the voice. An old, frail looking woman was standing behind him. She looked much older than 100, which surprised Zuko greatly. He handed her the money and told her to go away before she gave his position away. She cackled and replied,

"Your fiery temper will be your downfall, young fire prince," _How did she know who I was?_ "But, that potion would restore your honour far better than capturing the Avatar. It can heal anything, cure anything and any scars that linger," she motioned to his face, "will vanish forever."

Zuko stared in wonder at the woman, but remembered that the Avatar would find him if he stayed. Then a thought occurred to him. He smirked at the bottle he held in his hand; a plan already formulated in his brain.

_The Avatar and his friends don't know how I used to look. This would be the perfect opportunity to capture him_.

Zuko marched out of the shop, just as Aang and Socca came into the front of the shop. Katara followed on behind, glaring at her dim-witted brother.

"Socca, why'd you have to waste the money buying that anyway?" She demanded; pointing at the jar that Socca had purchased.

It's contents were small pills, which apparently made you more skilled as a fighter when you ate one. Socca stuck his tongue out at his sister. He smiled to himself in satisfaction and hugged the jar lovingly.

_These morons will be easier to fool than I thought_. Zuko looked at the bottle he had bought with hesitation, before uncorking it and swallowing a drop. Instantly, pain ebbed through his face. He blinked and then looked around. The pain ended as quickly as it had begun, and Zuko felt slightly different.

He stared into the window of the shop to see if it had worked and found his entire face visible. The scar was completely gone, as though it had never been there. To add to his surprise, the hair that he had shaved away had grown back. He looked how he had done two years ago.

_This is great!_ He thought as he began inspecting his left eye for any signs that it was still the same. He smiled, happy at the thought of looking normal again. Then he turned his attention back to the Avatar. All three friends were now sat on the fountain that was positioned in the centre of the town and all three of them were laughing.

_Now how to make them trust me_, he thought.

Again, another brilliant idea came to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Zuko looked around for the guards that he had seen earlier. The largest of the five was still at the entrance, but he couldn't see the others anywhere.

Zuko heaved a great sigh and produced a fireball from his hand. He hurled it at the guard, who immediately started looking for the culprit.

Then, Zuko snuck back into the shop he had just left and waited by some rather odd looking 'potions'.

On queue, the guard charged into the shop and searched for Zuko, because he knew that he was the only Firebender here. He saw Zuko, but didn't recognise him at first, and then he looked at the armour and figured that it must be him.

He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the shop. Zuko kicked and tugged, but the guard had a tight grip.

_Well, at least I know this guy is pissed_, he thought.

"Now look here, fire scum! I gave you a chance and you decide to be funny and attack me? Well now you're going to pay the price."

Zuko was still unsure whether his plan had worked or not, but if it hadn't, he still couldn't get away if he tried. The Earthbender was far too strong to escape from his grip.

He looked at the Avatar, hoping he was watching, but he hadn't paid attention.

However, the Avatar's twits for friends had seen the guard drag Zuko out of the shop.

Socca poked Aang. Aang looked up and saw the scene before them unfolding. He looked at Zuko, and his expression was as clear as rain- he was in trouble. Aang stood up and motioned the others to do the same. He walked over to the guard.

"What do you want, half-pint?" the man asked.

"Let him go." Aang said firmly. The man simply laughed and said,

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting a Firebender go because you tell me to. He's a threat and he's gotta be eliminated." The man continued walking, but Aang stepped in his path.

"I'm the Avatar. I am telling you to let him go. Unless he is charged with something, you have no right to arrest him."

"Sure you are."

"He is!" Katara and Socca chimed in. For some reason even Socca wanted to help keep the Firebender safe. This surprised both Aang and Katara. Katara looked at Zuko, but she didn't recognise him. Pity was in her eyes as she stared at him.

"If you're the Avatar prove it."

"I will." Aang created an air ball and zoomed around the man before stopping right in front of him again. He stared at the man's now shocked expression and said,

"There, I've given you proof. Now let him go."

The man nodded and let go of Zuko, who rubbed his sore arm. Then the man turned his attention back to Aang,

"I don't know why you would care about a good for nothing Firebender." He walked away, leaving the four of them standing in complete silence.

Socca was the first to break it though, "So, who are you and what are you doing here?" Socca glared at Zuko, waiting for his answer.

"My name is…Kozu. I came here on an errand for my sick…father. He needs this 'miracle cure' to help him get better, so I stopped at this port and purchased some. This is the only place that sells it. I didn't cause any trouble, but the guards just attacked me."

Zuko looked at Aang, who was deciding what would be the best course of action right now. Aang took in a deep breath and came to a decision. He looked at Socca, who seemed eager to go and get some food. Then he looked at Katara. She was focused on 'Kozu' and her face seemed to be concentrating really hard. Finally, Aang spoke,

"Kozu, I believe your story. You don't look like the type of person who could hurt anyone. Your face is innocent."

Socca gaped, but nodded his head in agreement. Katara snapped out of her trance and nodded her agreement too. Then the three of them turned and proceeded to leave the town.

Zuko thought for a second, then said,

"Um…You said you were the Avatar?" He said this as if he had no idea.

"Yes. So?" Came Aang's reply.

"Well, my…father is a master Firebender. If you need to learn any Firebending, then I'm sure he won't mind."

They all looked at him. Katara was first to respond this time,

"How did you know that Aang needed to learn Firebending?"

Zuko thought hard and lied,

"Well, from what I had heard, the Avatar hadn't mastered it yet. What do you think of my offer, Avatar?"

Aang looked at him, a smile spreading across his face.

"Aang, what are you smiling at?" Socca asked.

"Socca. I think I'm going to be able to learn Firebending after all. You know how difficult it is to find someone from the Fire Nation who isn't trying to kill me? Well here's someone who isn't."

Aang ran back to 'Kozu' and hugged him. This felt weird for Zuko, as he tried to push the Avatar off of him. Katara still eyed the Firebender suspiciously, which was odd because it was usually Socca who did that. Socca, on the other hand, was clutching his stomach, not caring about their current situation.

"HUNGRY! NEED FOOD!" He groaned. Aang laughed. Katara gave Socca her usual stare and Zuko was trying to contain his irritation.

_That fool will have more to worry about soon enough_, he thought maliciously.

"So, Kozu, where exactly is your father?" Katara asked, every hint of suspicion in her voice.

Zuko thought for a moment. If he told them he was on his ship, then they would surely go to the docks. But when they got there, they would know his ship straight away. Katara had obviously seen how baffled she had made the Firebender, because his face was screwed up in concentration. She walked over to him; a small smirk spread over her face, as his face continued to look frustrated.

"You know something," she said, as she turned to face the others, "I don't think he told us the truth. For all you know Aang, this could well be a Firebender trick to capture you. How do we know he's not working for that Zhao character, or Zuko?"

Katara's points seemed to hit the other two, as though they hadn't even thought that this might be the case. In all honesty, Aang hadn't thought about this.

Zuko stopped trying to think rationally, losing all cover in his voice, and blurted out his feelings in regards to what Katara had just suggested,

"How dare you insinuate that I am working for anyone! Especially that bastard Zhao! I'd sooner die!"

He was huffing and puffing, fire was issuing from his fingertips. It was a sight that they had seen before, but from Prince Zuko, so they were not expecting this temper from someone who had seemed so placid before.

"Calm down. Stop getting stressed out Kozu. Geez…typical Firebender temper." Socca said, holding his hands up to protect himself from damage.

'Kozu' had started to calm down, but an inferno was still being released from his hands.

Aang walked up to him and stared blankly into his face, for he too was curious about the sudden change in temperament.

Katara was slightly scared, but kept her cool all the while edging closer to him. As she looked at his face, she gasped. His expression was the same as Zuko's! She backed away from him, eyes wide. Aang saw her behaviour and asked her what was wrong.

"Aang, he looks like Zuko!" She cried.

Aang blinked at 'Kozu' and he saw the same thing that Katara saw. The look that 'Kozu' had on his face was exactly what Prince Zuko looked like every time they made him mad. Socca, however, hadn't noticed anything going on.

"Guys, can we all calm down. I don't know what's gotten into you. Look, I'm tired and hungry. So lets go get something to eat okay?" Socca had a point.

"Sorry Socca." Said Aang.

"You're right Socca. I guess I got a little paranoid, for once." Katara confessed.

Zuko's anger had subsided, finally, and he stared at the worry that was still visible on the Avatar's face.

"I'm sorry for my sudden outburst," he half-apologised, "but I can't stand anyone like him. That's why I left the Fire Nation, along with my father. We are not liked by them because we left, but they were all ruthless so we're better off."

Aang stopped looking worried and the goofy grin returned to his face. He turned to the other two,

"Guys, this is great! He really isn't with the other Firebenders, so we won't have to worry about a trap. Okay Kozu, let's go and meet your father."

Socca nodded in agreement, desperate for food. Katara still wasn't sure about 'Kozu', but knew that nothing too bad could happen.

Zuko blinked, astonished that they believed him, then led the three dimwits to the docks. _Now I have to somehow make them think that all members of the Fire Nation that leave are given small boats. Then they won't think twice about it_.

The four of them walked at a brisk pace, Katara on constant alert as she stood next to Aang; Socca still clutching his stomach, groaning; Aang smiling happily to himself. They approached the docks, but there was only one ship there. Katara could have sworn it was Zuko's; it was so small.

"Oh…sorry about the size of it. Most people who leave the Fire Nation receive small ships. It is big enough for you to stay on though."

Aang and Socca nodded in understanding, but Katara was looking hard at the ship. There were marks on it that Prince Zuko's ship had from previous encounters. It was also quite rusted. Then she saw the thing that gave it away. On board she caught a glimpse of one of the crewmembers. He looked like one of the people on Zuko's ship!

"Guys," she whispered as they walked closer to the vessel, "I think this is Prince Zuko's ship."

"Katara you're just being paranoid. I know what it's like. Just ignore what your gut is telling you, because it's wrong. This can't be Prince Zuko's ship." Socca declared.

Katara looked at her brother pleadingly,

"Socca I'm serious. I saw one of the crew and he was someone from Zuko's crew! And the marks that are on the side are the same one's that are on Zuko's ship!"

"Katara, I'm not gonna listen to this. I think you've got Zuko on the brain, which is disturbing. I'm sure that your mind's just trying to confuse you."

And with that, they stepped onto 'Kozu's' ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Wait here while I get my father." 'Kozu' ordered.

He disappeared into the ship leaving Aang, Socca and Katara standing outside.

Zuko headed straight for his Uncle's room, determined to get his plan underway. When he opened the door, he discovered his Uncle lying in bed, fast asleep. He strode over to him and shook him gently, nothing.

He shook him again, harder this time and Iroh grunted, "I'm awake. I'm awake."

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at his nephew. Tears formed in his eyes as he saw that his nephew looked as he had done two years ago. He rose instantly and hugged him. Zuko patted his back, then pushed his Uncle off. Iroh was still staring at him, wonder spread across his face.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked himself.

"No, Uncle. I found a miracle cure on shore, and I used it. Seems to have worked. There's some left, for your feet. Use it, then put on a disguise. The Avatar is here."

Iroh shot up, much more alert now, and took the bottle from Zuko. He drank a droplet, then looked at his feet. They returned to their normal size and colour. He could move on them again. Then he looked more seriously at Zuko,

"How did you manage to capture the Avatar?"

"I didn't. He doesn't know it's me because he can't recognise me. I said that I had left the Fire Nation. I told him my name was 'Kozu'. I also said that you were my father. The Avatar thinks that you will teach him Firebending, which is why he came. So I need you to put on a disguise. That way he won't know it's you. I'll lead him into a false sense of security, then get him when he's not expecting it. I just need the charade to continue for a bit longer. So tell all of the crew the plan, and tell them to stay in their quarters, except the cook and the helmsman."

Iroh took in everything he was told and proceeded to tell the crew. Then he searched for some kind of disguise. Zuko, meanwhile, had headed back to the Avatar.

"Sorry about this," he said to them, "My father just woke up. He may be quite some time I'm afraid, but he said he will teach you all that he knows."

Aang beamed at 'Kozu', then turned to his friends and they chatted animatedly amongst one another. He motioned for 'Kozu' to join them, but he just stared back with a blank face.

"Come on. We won't bite." Aang begged, looking at 'Kozu' with an expectant face.

Zuko made his way over to them, still keeping his distance. Katara looked at him, but she still couldn't understand why she saw him as Prince Zuko, when he clearly wasn't.

"Kozu," he looked at her, "I was wondering something." She wasn't really looking at him, just absentmindedly gazing in a direction.

"What?" He asked, expecting to be bombarded with another question that would cause him to shout.

"Why do Firebenders all have fierce tempers?" Zuko twitched slightly. The girl had a point.

"I'm not sure." He looked at her, curious about why she would ask such a question.

"Well, most Firebenders I've seen get angry really quickly, but you just flared up when I mentioned Zhao. You must really hate him."

She stopped looking around and walked off, deep in thought. Zuko was also deep in thought, but stopped thinking about such trivial matters like the girl, when the Avatar spoke to him,

"Hey, sorry about the questions, but she really doesn't seem to trust you. I do though. It's your face, it seems so innocent and truthful, like mine! So, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Aang. This is Socca," he said, indicating to the buffoon sat on the floor. "And this is Katara. She isn't usually this crazy, but she could just be jumpy. We haven't been attacked by the Fire Nation for a week now."

Zuko continued looking at the Avatar, thinking about what he had said.

_Innocent…My face? Innocent like him? Hardly. _

Zuko found himself slowly gazing at the girl. She was leaning on the edge of the ship, swirling the water in the sea. Zuko stopped looking at her and decided to concentrate in thinking of the next phase of the plan.

He had barely even begun, when his Uncle emerged from the ship, wearing a long robe. A hood was covering the majority of his face, and he had a fake wig on underneath the hood. He looked as crazy as he sounded when he greeted them all,

"Hello there young ones. Nice day isn't it? Oh, where are my manners, my name is…Hori. I see you're all very hungry, so lets have some noodles and Ging Seng tea, shall we?" Iroh grinned his big grin, whilst Zuko slapped a hand to his head.

_Oh Uncle…_

Aang grinned back at the old man. Socca's stomach answered for him. Katara smiled politely and nodded.

"So, Kozu, this is your father? He seems nice." Said Aang.

He walked up to the old man and they went into the ship. Socca followed swiftly, drool hanging from his mouth. Katara walked towards Zuko.

"I can't put my finger on it, but something seems familiar about this whole place. Your father seems sensible. You sure are lucky to have him." She smiled weakly at him, then went inside the ship. Zuko stood there slightly bewildered by what he had just witnessed.

_This could actually work_, he thought. He strode inside and headed for the dining area.

15 minutes later…

Socca burped. He had consumed the food as soon as it touched the table. By the time everyone else had begun, he had had two helpings.

Katara glared at her brother, "Socca, sometimes you're so disgusting!"

"Look, Katara. Just because you can't enjoy a good meal when you see one, doesn't mean you have to take it out on my table manners." Her eyes narrowed even more.

Aang suppressed a laugh. Iroh chuckled. Zuko stared at the oaf in disgust.

_What table manners! _

"Thanks for the food. It was great." Aang announced.

"You're welcome." Iroh smiled back at Aang.

"When can I start learning to Firebend?" Aang asked. Iroh looked at Zuko for an answer. Zuko nodded slowly and Iroh told the young monk,

"We can start right away. But only small things to begin with, okay?" Aang jumped up for joy and headed outside, with Iroh following behind. Katara stood up and went to see what Aang's training would be like. Socca didn't move. He stared at 'Kozu'.

"Are you any good at fighting?" He asked him, curiously.

Zuko blinked. _What was this fool getting at?_ "I can fight just fine. Why?"

"Well, I was just hoping I could spar with you. I mean, Aang gets to learn Firebending, so I thought that I could improve my fighting while I was here."

"No. You'd be burnt to a crisp." He said flatly.

"Yeah, but not if you fought fair. You know, without Firebending. That way, I'd stand a chance." Zuko considered the moron's offer.

_This could make for an entertaining skirmish, _he thought

"Alright. I accept your challenge. But I won't go easy on you."

Socca grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The pair made for the deck, where the others were. They stood a fair distance from each other and began the duel. Socca was the first to make a move. He charged at Zuko and attempted to punch him in the face, but Zuko easily dodged and kneed Socca in the gut. Socca stumbled and gasped for breath.

Aang, Katara and Iroh were watching the fight with shocked expressions.

"Socca, are you okay?" Aang asked. Socca looked up, but couldn't reply. Katara put a hand to her mouth.

Iroh shook his head at Zuko.

"Now Princ- Kozu. That was a little much. The poor lad didn't have a chance. You shouldn't have been so rough on the boy. I think you should apologise to him." Iroh gave him a stern look.

Zuko looked at his Uncle with an expression that practically said, "Are you joking?"

Zuko swallowed his pride and offered a hand for Socca. Socca shrugged and rose by himself.

"That was a cheap shot. I thought I said to fight fair?"

"You said no Firebending. You never said I couldn't fight dirty. Besides, I said I wouldn't hold back." Zuko smirked at Socca. Katara blinked as she saw him do this. She had seen that look before.

"Well, I'll just have to take it up a notch."

Socca reached for the small jar that he had bought from the medicine shop, and took a pill from inside it. He swallowed the pill and felt a strange sensation. He suddenly knew how he could've defended against 'Kozu's' attack.

"Okay, Kozu. I'm ready, let's go."

"Your funeral." Zuko said coldly. He waited for Socca to try an amateur move again, but Socca merely stood his ground. _All right, I'll attack you_. He charged at Socca and raised his fist. The hit was dodged almost too well. Next, Zuko tried to knock him off balance with a swoop kick. Socca jumped and kicked Zuko square in the jaw. Zuko hit the ground hard and blood dripped from his mouth. One of his teeth had been knocked out. He clenched his fists and started wildly throwing punches. Socca avoided every last one. Aang's jaw dropped. He had never seen Socca fight so well. Katara was gawking at Socca. She was just as surprised as Aang. Iroh stared with wide eyes. His expression went from amazement to worry. He saw Zuko's rage intensifying with every punch that was dodged.

"This could be bad." He muttered to himself.

"Hold still you peasant!" Zuko shouted, fists ablaze.

Katara snapped back into reality. 'Kozu' had just said something that a certain stuck up Prince would have said. Then she saw the flaming fists and panicked.

Socca was in trouble.

"Hey no fire remember? What are you insane?" Socca was panicking slightly.

He was having trouble avoiding the flames emanating from 'Kozu's' fists. He managed a quick jab at his opponent's face, but the hit glanced off and the onslaught continued. Zuko was completely lost in his own rage and had forgotten that he was undercover. He began hurling fireballs at Socca, who was having a slight problem trying to dodge so much.

"That's enough!" Iroh ordered as he dove in the fray. Zuko barely managed to avoid hitting his Uncle with a devastating flurry of fire, as he halted the attack. His temper rapidly subsided and he bowed his head.

"Sorry, Uncle." He murmured. Iroh smiled at him, but quickly pressed a finger to his mouth.

"How quickly we forget our plan." He whispered to his ashamed nephew.

Zuko swallowed hard.

_Great!_ He thought.

He looked around. The Avatar didn't appear to have heard, nor had the moron on the floor. He looked at the Waterbender girl. She was not looking at them at all. She was watching the water again.

_Could she have heard? _He had to find out.

"Right. I am never sparring with you again. I should've just gone and fought with Prince Zuko. I don't think he would go that crazy!" Socca cried. He scrambled to his feet and walked over to Aang. "Aang. I think we should go back to Appa and get some sleep."

"But Socca! I haven't even learnt how to Firebend yet." Aang looked as if his favourite toy had been taken away. Iroh saw his opportunity.

"Perhaps you could stay with us for a while? I'm sure we have some spare rooms somewhere." Aang gleamed and gave Socca a puppy dog face.

"Oh fine. I hate it when you do that." Socca said.

Iroh motioned them to follow him inside and they did.

Zuko was still worried that the girl had heard. He marched up to her and waited for her to say something. He stood there for a few minutes, before he decided that she knew nothing. He turned to walk away, but she stopped him,

"You almost burnt my brother to a crisp. I thought something was strange about you. You were too good to be true. I know what you're doing, Prince Zuko. If you harm Aang, I will make you pay. Goodnight." She headed inside the ship to catch up with the others.

Zuko just stood there, frozen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Zuko rose and gloomily headed to the galley for breakfast. He knew the water whelp had told her friends everything, so he braced himself for an attack by the Avatar and the moron. He slowly opened the door to the galley and stood there, waiting for their attacks. But they just smiled at him.

_What are they smiling at? Surely she told them everything she knew? So why did they seem so happy to see me?_

Zuko couldn't figure out what was going on, but he needn't have bothered.

"Don't worry, Kozu." Katara said innocently to him. "I haven't told anyone about our little talk."

Aang looked from Katara to Kozu. He was suddenly curious about their little talk.

"Hey, Katara, what are you talking about?" Socca asked.

"Well, Kozu has promised not to get angry anymore. Haven't you?" She looked at Zuko, who was gritting his teeth.

He nodded slowly.

_This girl is going to be the death of me! _Zuko thought as he sat down next to his Uncle.

Aang, Socca, Katara, Iroh and Zuko ate their breakfast in complete silence. Then Aang and Iroh went beck on deck and continued training. Socca hurried out and started practising his own strange fighting techniques. That just left Katara with Zuko.

He looked at her, pure loathing on his face. She smiled and began humming to herself.

"Why didn't you tell them?" He demanded.

The room was silent before she responded.

"Look, Zuko. I won't tell them, because a part of me finds this fun. Your Uncle is nothing like you. He's carefree, but you're always so angry. I know you're going to try to take Aang, but teaching him Firebending is a nice thing to do. Oh, one more thing. If you lose your temper or try to hurt us, I will tell them."

Zuko looked at her. He didn't know whether to char grill her or thank her.

_Had she just said she was having fun?_

He really couldn't understand the girl. They emerged from the galley together and proceeded to the deck to watch Aang's training.

Aang had advanced from candles to producing actual fire, even though Iroh was warned that teaching him how to do this was a mistake. Iroh had clearly forgotten what he was told, because he was smiling and encouraging Aang to try harder. Zuko glared at his Uncle, who merely grinned back at him.

"Now, now, son. Don't be jealous that the Avatar is learning faster than you did." Iroh continued grinning, as his nephew's face contorted with rage.

Zuko balled his fists, flames igniting as he did so, but quickly stopped when he saw Katara smirking at him.

_She thinks I can't control my temper. Well she's sadly mistaken_, he thought to himself.

He walked over to the stern of the ship and gazed around. The sea was calm, tranquil. Zuko found himself just staring at the horizon, but as he focused, he saw a grey cloud appear. The cloud grew larger and closer. It was then that he noticed the cloud was not a cloud, but smoke from a Fire Navy ship. Zuko tensed slightly then called for his Uncle to come and see this, saying "father" not "uncle". Iroh trotted to his nephew's side and Zuko pointed at the ship.

"What do you think?" Zuko asked his Uncle, a faint trace of worry in his voice.

"Looks to me like Admiral Zhao has caught up with us. Best you go and hide inside, with the Avatar and his friends. Don't want to be discovered do we?" Iroh put his hand on his nephew's shoulder then walked him to the Avatar.

"What is it, Kozu?" Aang asked, seeing their worried faces. Zuko thought carefully about his answer, before he said,

"Look, Aang. There's a Fire Nation ship heading for this island. I'm positive it's Admiral Zhao. We all have to hide fast, before he uses his telescopes to see you. My father, will keep Zhao from finding any of us." Zuko attempted to smile at the Avatar, but he couldn't cover his anxiety.

_If Zhao finds Aang, he'll take him and I'll never get home. If he sees me, my whole plan will be ruined and he'll probably start asking questions that I don't want to answer. _

These thoughts zoomed through Zuko's mind, then another one sprung up.

_What would he do to the Avatar's friends if he caught them? He'd surely torture and kill them, which is something not even I would do to them. What'll he do to Uncle Iroh if he's discovered lying?_

"Let's get inside. We can hide in my room." Zuko said, remembering the limited rooms unoccupied by the crewmembers.

Socca moved away from the rail and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Guys. What if we are caught? Couldn't we just run to Appa and leave this place? It's not like we need to stay…"

"We can't remember? Aang has to learn Firebending. I wish you'd stop thinking about yourself for once." Katara hated her brother's selfish attitude sometimes. It was definitely one of his worst qualities.

"Katara's right, Socca. Besides, we don't have time to get to Appa. The ship is almost here. Kozu, where's your room?" Aang's face was completely serious. He wasn't smiling. Socca folded his arms. He was always outvoted.

Zuko opened the door leading to the inside of the ship, and they all hurried down the corridor to his room. Aang was constantly looking around as they moved. He was almost positive he'd been here before. They stopped in front of the only door that had a Fire Nation symbol on, then stepped inside.

Aang almost stopped dead, which prevented Socca from getting through the doorway. He looked to his left. There was the banner he had thrown Prince Zuko against. He looked to his right. The mattress he had used to knock the Fire Prince out with for a few minutes.

And there, at the back of the room, was the small table with half-melted candles on top of it. A small cushion lay on the ground next to it.

Zuko turned round, his face falling slightly as he did so. His plan was abolished before he had even left the island.

_Perfect_, he thought angrily.

Aang's whole face was white.

Socca was giving Aang worried glances. He was the only one who didn't know. Katara's head was bowed in shame. She knew, but she hadn't told them.

"Katara," Aang swallowed, "you were right. This is Zuko's ship, and this is Zuko." He pointed a finger at 'Kozu', a small tear of guilt slowly descending down his cheek. He had trusted him, but he had been the enemy all along.

Socca was glaring at Zuko, disbelief and hatred in his expression. He knew something had been fishy, but had shrugged it off.

Katara walked over to Aang from Zuko's side, carefully placing a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

Zuko tried to think of something to excuse the clear evidence around them, but all that he could think about was Aang's pale, heart-broken face.

_He had truly trusted me. How could I have been so cruel? He's only a twelve-year-old boy! He has feelings like everyone else! I should've just tried to capture him like all the other times. Why do I feel so guilty?_

"Aang, I only did it to capture you. I didn't know you would react like this. I'm sorry." Zuko truly meant this. It was rare for him to apologise, but this time he had sincerely meant it. The only problem was, the Avatar and his friend, Socca, weren't prepared to accept this.

"Look, Zuko! Aang doesn't need your fake apologies! You've done enough damage, now leave him alone!" Socca tugged at his sister and Aang, trying to make them accompany him off of the ship, but Katara stood her ground.

"I thought you said you weren't going to hurt any of us, but you've managed to accomplish that! I bet you didn't care for one second when we treated you like a human being! You're just like all the rest- cruel, selfish and cold. There isn't a shred of decency in you is there?" Her words impacted Zuko harshly.

He took in everything she had said.

_She's right. I have been cruel, just like the people that banished me. I've been acting like a monster, but I did like their company, didn't I?_

He looked at the Waterbender girl- small tears had stained her face. He looked at the Avatar- he was still ghostly white. The boy, Socca, looked ready to kill him. Guilt continued it's fast paced journey through Zuko's body. He wanted to cry, but he stopped himself.

"Katara, Socca, Aang. I am sorry. I did enjoy your company. I felt like we were friends for brief moments. I'm sure my Uncle liked talking to you three as well. I was surprised that none of you recognised me. I think that 'miracle cure' really was a miracle. It's not often that I'm happy these days. You guys made me laugh. I truly am sorry, but you can't leave. Zhao is about to board my ship. When he does, he will search for you. If he finds you he will take you to the Fire Nation, kill you two," he pointed to Socca and Katara, "probably have my Uncle tried for treason for harbouring the Avatar, and most likely have me killed. Don't you see. If you stay with me, you'll be safe."

Zuko looked at the Avatar, desperate for him to agree to stay, but Aang shook his ghostly pale head.

"If we stay, he will find us. If he doesn't find us, you will take me to the Fire Nation. We're leaving, and there's nothing you can say or do to make us stay."

Aang walked down the corridor and out onto the ship's deck. That was his mistake. Socca followed Aang slowly and cautiously; he did not want to turn his back on Zuko. Katara wiped her tears away from her face, looked at the person whom she had liked before she had learnt his secret, and went to her brother's side.

The two had barely made a step down the corridor, when they heard Aang cry out in pain. Zuko, too, heard the sound and ran to the other two.

"Aang! Are you okay?" Katara called. She moved towards the door, which led to the outside, but an arm had grabbed her.

"Socca, let go."

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Prince Zuko looking at her with a stern face.

"Don't go out there. It is more than likely that Zhao now has Aang. He may try to see if he can draw you two out. But he won't get to."

Zuko pulled Katara back towards her brother, then made for the door. He touched the handle.

"I will go out there and get Aang back. I'll save him."

He opened the door and stepped outside. Both Socca and Katara stood there, completely gob smacked. Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, was about to rescue the Avatar from the Admiral of the Fire Nation! Something in Zuko had definitely changed, and Katara and Socca could see it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The scene before Zuko was a terrible one.

His Uncle was trying his best to reason with the Admiral, who was staring at the Avatar with a wide grin. Aang, meanwhile, was on the ground, unconscious, with his right arm at an odd angle and scorch marks on his clothes. Zuko hoped he was not seriously hurt. As far as he could tell, no one had acknowledged his presence, for now.

Zuko advanced towards Zhao, who was now threatening Iroh to leave him alone, unless he wanted to experience utter turmoil. Iroh retorted saying he wouldn't dare. He was of course, mistaken. Zhao raised his fist at Iroh's head, pulled it back and shot a blast of fire at Iroh.

Before the fire could reach its intended target, Zuko had dashed into the fray.

He deflected the flames easily.

"Zuko! Thank you, but your heroics were not necessary. I could have dodged that attack blindfolded. Now if you would be so kind, we have an Avatar to retrieve."

Zhao was lost for words. There, in front of him, was Prince Zuko, but his face was completely normal and he had even got all his hair back again.

"Admiral Zhao. I suggest you return the Avatar to me and walk away from this. Otherwise you will be experiencing another humiliating defeat at my hands." Zuko looked at the Admiral, his eyes narrowed as he smirked at him.

Zhao did not look like he was going to obey Zuko's command.

Instead he had taken a fighting stance, ready for an Agni Kai.

"Very well." Zuko heaved a heavy sigh and also took a stance.

They faced each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither one showing any sign of attack. Then Zhao made his move. He punched a stream of fire at Zuko, who raised a forearm to deflect it. Then Zhao struck again, this time firing a barrage of fire at him. Zuko grimaced as one by one he painfully deflected the shots. This wasn't going to be easy. Zhao had vastly improved since their last duel. Zhao advanced towards Zuko and kicked at his head. Zuko avoided each of the attacks Zhao sent, each time growing wearier and wearier. Now it was time for him to fight back. Zuko swung his leg under Zhao, knocking the Admiral off his feet. Then he blasted Zhao's chest with fire from his fist. Zhao rolled over in pain, but he couldn't find the strength to get up or retaliate.

The Fire Prince had won, again.

"You've lost. Now take your men and go, before I finish you off."

Zhao glared at the Prince, but he could do nothing to him, so he merely jerked his head at his men, who rushed to his aid. They lifted him up, and they all proceeded immediately back to Zhao's ship.

Iroh smiled at his nephew. He was proud of him.

"Well done Zuko. I couldn't have done it better myself. Now what are we going to do with the Avatar and his companions?" Iroh asked his battle weary nephew.

Zuko looked at Aang, lying on the floor. He knew he should take him to the Fire Nation, but he also knew the right thing would be to let him go.

_What should I do?_ He asked himself.

He jerked when the door to his right creaked open. Socca and Katara peered out to make sure it was safe. When they saw that Zhao was not there, they rushed to Aang's side and checked him over.

"Katara, this is bad."

"What?" She asked her brother.

"Aang's arm is completely broken and these burns look pretty fatal. He needs medical attention, or he might not make it." Both their faces had become as white as Aang's deathly pale face. Katara cried into her hands, while Socca tried to comfort her.

Zuko saw their miserable faces and knew what he had to do.

"Uncle. Go and retrieve the medic. He should still be in his quarters. Then go and fetch that miracle cure from my room. If the medic can't help, then maybe that can. Hurry!" Iroh nodded. He made for the door without a second look back.

Zuko moved over to the Avatar's still body and examined the scorch marks. They didn't appear to be too bad, but an infection could arise if they weren't treated.

Socca stared angrily at Zuko.

"You know. Aang wouldn't be in this state if you hadn't tricked him into coming here. I actually trusted you, but you're just a lying snake!" The spite in his words caused Katara to cry even harder. "Hey Katara, why are you crying even more?"

Katara sniffed and wiped at her tear stained face. She swallowed hard and said,

"I knew he was Zuko ever since that little fight you two had. I don't know why I hadn't told you guys, but if I had, Aang would not have gotten hurt."

She buried her head in her hands and started sobbing again. Socca placed a reassuring hand on her back then continued his glare with Zuko.

"Stop taking your rage out on me! I just saved his life and all you can say is its all my fault! Did it ever occur to you that no one's to blame? If I had known Zhao was on his way, I would've set sail hours ago. Now stop crying and getting all worked up. Aang will be fine. I've sent for a medic and that miracle cure. Besides, those aren't even serious burn marks. Now what had happened to me was serious…" He trailed off, a thought just occurring to him.

_If I give my father the Avatar, will I be allowed back home? _

_Did he send me on this hunt, knowing full well that I would never be able to accomplish it? _

_If my father wanted me back, then he wouldn't have allowed Zhao to search as well. _

_Maybe I should stop this pointless task and help the Avatar instead. _

_I seem happier when I'm with him and his friends. _

_I'm so confused_.

Iroh rushed back outside, accompanied by an elderly fellow wearing Fire Nation attire and carrying a medical bag. Iroh was holding the bottle of miracle cure and his face seemed to show concern. When the medic reached Aang, he took from his bag a stethoscope and checked his pulse.

Normal.

He lifted Aang's arm and felt it.

All broke, not a good sign.

The medic cleaned the burnt flesh and proceeded to bandage Aang up.

"Well? Is he going to be okay?" Zuko demanded impatience and concern in his voice.

The medic looked up.

"There's no easy way to say this. I'm afraid that his arm may be permanently broken and some of these wounds may become scars, not as serious as yours was, but still pretty bad."

The medic resumed his job and Iroh handed Zuko the bottle. Zuko nodded and shoved the medic out of the way. Zuko shook Aang, until he lifted his eyelids open. Then Zuko uncorked the bottle, looked at it briefly, before pouring a droplet into the young Avatar's mouth. The drop slid down Aang's throat and he blinked. Then a surge of immense pain followed by an almost sudden relief of pain ensued.

Aang stood up.

His arm was fixed and all of his burns had vanished.

Socca smiled and gave Aang thumbs up. Katara blinked away all of her tears and hugged Aang. Aang blushed slightly, then he met Zuko's eyes. He smiled, Zuko half smiled back.

"Aang, lets go. We were so worried about you. Now that you're fine, we can leave this place and continue heading for the North Pole." Socca looked hopeful as he said this, but Aang hadn't heard him.

"Zuko, thank you. I take it, this is the miracle cure you were talking about?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. Very effective, isn't it?" They both grinned.

Katara still hadn't let go of Aang.

She seemed to think that if she did, he would leave them again.

"Katara, let go now. Please. Katara, I can't breathe. Katara." Aang was going blue in the face. Katara let go and smiled sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry Aang." She turned to Zuko, who was smiling at Aang as he gasped for air in a rather comical way.

Without warning she hugged him as well.

Zuko stood there, unsure of what to do.

Iroh chuckled to himself.

Aang shrugged his shoulders.

Socca was slightly bewildered by his sister's actions.

"Thank you for saving him. We were wrong about you. You have changed, for the better. I can trust you Zuko." She let go of him and stepped back slightly.

He had blushed while she was hugging him, and she giggled when she saw this. Zuko spun around quickly and walked back to his room to get some rest.

"I think he's tired from the fight he had with Zhao. You three must be tired from all the excitement." He rubbed his hands together.

"So why don't we all head inside and have some Ging Seng tea? Maybe play some Pai Sho?" He asked them hopefully.

Aang shrugged and turned to Socca.

"Oh, fine. We'll stay, but only because I'm still tired and hungry and Zuko's Uncle is kinda fun to talk to." Socca grumbled, using all of this as an excuse to stay. In truth, he had also decided that he trusted Zuko.

Katara and Aang smiled and the four went into the galley, where tea and Pai Sho awaited.

Aang knew that he would finally have some fun and learn Firebending.

He also knew that they had made some new friends.

Things were finally looking up.

To be continued… 


End file.
